


Früher

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drabble, Drinking, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Gen, Immigration & Emigration, Memories, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Das Verhältnis zum Vater kann sich ändern, und so auch die Zukunft ... Ein möglicher Schnipsel aus Vins Vergangenheit. (Vins POV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Früher

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Might As Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515371) by [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/pseuds/mcicioni). 



> Inspiriert von einer weiteren tollen Fic von mcicioni bringe ich hier Vins möglichen familiären Hintergrund, vor allem die von ihr aufgebrachte Sache mit seinem Vater, in Drabbleform aufs virtuelle Papier :) Hoffe, es gefällt.

_Du warst nie besonders gesprächig. Aber ich mochte es, wenn du von riesigen Wäldern und Seen erzählt hast; vom Westfjell und von Småland. Nichts davon kannte ich, trotzdem war es ein Teil von dir. Und es war schön, mit dir herumzutoben und zu baden. Und zu lernen, wie man einen Hof führt._

Heute zucke ich zusammen, wenn ich deine Stimme höre. Du wirst schnell laut, manchmal passiert auch mehr. Alles, weil du trinkst. Ich hab gelernt, dir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Vor dem Abend bist du selten da. Wir leben damit; meine Mutter, meine Schwester und ich. Jedenfalls, noch.


End file.
